Test equipment, e.g., a computer test tool, may be able to communicate with a cloud-based (also referred to as cloud-based) server. In some configurations the computer test tool and the server must both be coupled to the network at the same time in order to exchange data. However, the computer test tool may not have access to a network connection for exchanging data at a critical time during which data exchange is needed.
In order to provide access to the network, a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, tablet, or laptop, may be coupled to the computer test tool to gather and store data from the computer test tool and transmit the data to a server at a later time. However, an intruder can pose as the computer test tool or communication device and send fake or counterfeit diagnostic data to the server. In another scenario, an intruder may pose as the server or communication device and send fake or counterfeit control or configuration data to the computer test tool.